Meilleures amies, jusqu'à quel point
by Eastpak
Summary: Ou comment Emma avoue qu'elle est amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Jour 5 - SwanQueen Week - Best Friends Romance


Voici le cinquième thème pour la semaine SwanQueen que je n'ai pas pu mettre en ligne vendredi. OUAT ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Meilleures amies, jusqu'à quel point**

* * *

Malgré leurs différences, Regina et Emma ont meilleures amies depuis des années. Aujourd'hui au lycée, l'une est populaire, pom-pom girl, petite amie du capitaine de l'équipe de football américain et l'autre est une geek, toujours à la bibliothèque, amoureuse de sa meilleure amie.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, Emma se trouvait à la bibliothèque en train d'observer Regina et son petit ami.

« Hey Emma. »

« Rubes. Bonjour Belle. » Dit Emma sans bouger son regard.

« Tu es devin ? »

« Vous êtes toujours ensemble Ruby. » Emma haussa les épaules.

« Et tu regardes toujours Regina. » Rétorqua malicieusement Belle.

« De quoi ? »

« Tu étais hypnotisée par Regina et tu foudroyais du regard Robin. »

« C'est faux. » Ruby et Belle se regardèrent en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu es une piètre menteuse. »

« Je ment très bien, merci beaucoup Ruby. »

« Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ? » Demanda Belle en prenant place à côté d'Emma.

« Hum, de qui ? »

« Regina et Robin. » Précisa Ruby pour Emma qui ne suivait qu'à moitié la conversation.

« Non, pourquoi cette question Rubes ? »

« On dirait que tu veux avoir ça. »

« Ouais ... » Emma baissa les yeux.

« Tout se passe bien avec Regina ? » Belle posa une de ses mains sur le bras d'Emma.

« Quoi ? » Emma regarda pour la première fois Ruby et Belle.

« Ta relation avec Regina ? » Répéta Belle sous une autre forme.

« Génial. »

« Vous êtes bien meilleures amies non ? » Belle vérifia tout de même les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu à leur sujet.

« Jusqu'à quel point ... » Murmura Emma en soupirant.

« Tu disais Emma ? » Demanda Ruby qui était rester en retrait depuis quelques minutes.

« Meilleures amies jusqu'à quel point. »

« Oh, tu veux rompre ton amitié avec Regina alors ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Okay, j'ai du mal à te suivre, Belle ? »

« Est-ce que tu aimes Regina, Emma ? »

« Evidemment, c'est ma meilleure amie. C'est quoi cette question ? »

« Pas en tant que meilleure amie Emma. » Celle-ci fronça les sourcils à la réponse ambiguë de Belle. « Tu viens de le dire, jusqu'à quel point. »

« Oh, je viens de comprendre ... Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse de Regina ? »

« Mais je ne suis pas ... » Ruby haussa un sourcil. « Quelques mois ... » Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « Hum, environ deux ans ... »

« Deux ans ! » Cria Ruby dans la bibliothèque.

« Crie plus fort, la principale concernée et son imbécile de petit ami n'ont pas entendu ! » Dit Emma en voyant que plusieurs personnes regardaient dans leur direction dont Regina.

« Waouh, je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu hais Robin. »

« Je ne le hais pas Ruby, il ne la mérite pas ... »

« Alors que toi si ? » Demanda Ruby en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Non mais cela n'a aucune importance, elle me verra seulement comme sa meilleure amie ... » Emma soupira puis se leva de la chaise.

« Emma ... »

« Laisse-la Ruby. » Belle retint Ruby par le bras. Emma quitta la bibliothèque. « J'ai une idée. » Belle se dirigea alors de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque où se trouvait Regina et sa bande d'amis. « Regina, peut-on te parler ? »

Emme se trouvait maintenant sur le terrain de basket à l'extérieur du lycée. Mulan s'y trouvait déjà en train de faire quelques paniers.

« Hey Mulan. »

« Emma. »

« Un contre un ? » Mulan hocha la tête et elles commencèrent une partie.

« Swan ! » Cria Regina en se dirigeant vers le terrain quelques minutes après le début de leur match.

« Aurora doit bientôt sortir de son cours, bonne chance Emma. » Mulan salua Emma d'un signe de la tête puis quitta le terrain.

« Hey ? »

« Il n'y a pas de « Hey » qui tienne Swan ! »

« Regina ? »

« Je viens d'avoir une conversation tout à fait passionnante avec Miss Lucas et sa petite amie. »

« Ruby et Belle ? Mais de quoi ... Oh ... »

« Oh ? » Regina croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est tout ? »

« Ecoute Regina, si tu retournais avec l'autre. »

« Robin n'est pas mon petit ami. »

« C'est ça ouais, et je suis le père noël ... »

« Robin est gay. » Emma était dubitatif. « Même si Mother l'accepte pour moi, les parents de Robin, surtout son père, ne sont pas aussi tolérant. »

« De quoi ? » Emma se passa la réponse de Regina dans sa tête. « Tu es gay et Cora le sait et approuve ? » Emma ne savait pas comment réagir à cette information. « Mais ... Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ? »

« J'avais peur que ton regard change sur moi. » Regina baissa les yeux.

« Mais Regina, j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis des années ! » Emma se rapprocha de Regina qui releva la tête.

« Vraiment ? » Le sourire de Regina illumina son visage.

« Ouais ... » Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je suis une idiote. »

« Mais tu es mon idiote. » Regina combla l'espace et passa ses mains autour du cou d'Emma.

« Hey. » Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de Regina.

« Hey. »

« Donc Robin est gay. »

« Oui. »

« Tu es gay. »

« Oui. »

« Cora le sait. »

« Oui. »

« Et approuve. »

« D'une certaine manière. »

« Okay ... Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? »

« Et bien, je suppose qu'il va y avoir des rendez-vous et d'autres choses. »

« Ouais ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc, nous sommes un couple ? » Regina hocha la tête. « Je peux donc faire ça ... » Emma embrassa Regina. Des applaudissements éclatèrent. Regina se sépara d'Emma et vit des élèves et professeurs autour du terrain de basket. « Au moins, nous n'avons pas à l'annoncé à nos parents. » Si les professeurs sont au courant, le principal, Monsieur Gold, le sera. Si Monsieur Gold est au courant, Cora le sera. Si Cora est au courant, Mary Margaret le sera. Si Mary Margaret est au courant, Storybrooke entier le sera.

« Je crois que Miss Lucas a prit une photo. »

« Cool, je lui demanderais. Plus tard. » Emma embrasa de nouveau Regina qui avait du mal à contrôler son sourire. Un cadeau de remerciement pour Ruby et Belle s'imposait mais Regina y pensera plus tard, beaucoup plus tard ...

* * *

Fin


End file.
